Eye Of Deus (Log Horizon)
Eye_Of_Deus is one of the players that got trapped inside the MMORPG Elder Tale during the Catastrophe, she was a level 90 player on the Oceania server. She is actually a male in real life but used a female character at the time of the Catastrophe and was thus stuck that way (although she doesn't mind much). She played Elder Tale as a Half-Alv Necromancer specialised Summoner with the Tracker subclass. Summoner/Necromancer is self-explanatory, she summons primarily the undead (Skeletons, Phantoms etc.) to fight for her as well as other magical abilities such as Death Scythe or Graveyard Walk. Only one permanent summon can be active at once (And only twelve registered in total) but limited duration summons can be an infinite amount (or until it drains your mp). Tracker gives stealth and tracking based abilities including erasing your presence and moving in the dark. Known Tracker skills include Sneak, Hide Shadow, Silent Move, Tracking and Wide Sense. She is the leader of the guild Corrupted Gods, although before the Catastrophe she spent most of her time playing solo as most of the guild wasn't online frequently. Appearance Deus is incredibly short which is the exact opposite of her/him in real life (pretty much reverse Akatsuki) which needed some serious getting used to after the Catastrophe. She has pale skin, black hair, purple eyes and wears dark gothic clothing with a black fox mask. Personality Deus is cold, distant and calculating. Most people see her as creepy because of her habit of standing completely still staring without saying a word (made more creepy when she uses her Tracker subclass to erase her presence. Basically, she jumpscares people a lot), what they don't know is that she is just really shy and has social anxiety so it takes her a while to think through her words when talking to strangers. When around friends her personality entirely flips and she is actually quite outgoing. In combat, on the other hand, she doesn't hesitate to take action as she operates with ruthless efficiency. Synopsis The Guild Before the Catastrophe, the Corrupted Gods was a very small guild with only a couple of close friends as its members, as such, they weren't very well known. After the Catastrophe, the Corrupted Gods were one of the few guilds that continued to focus on combat and grinding with the hopes of reaching the new max level, instead of switching over to production. They began to be known as a pretty reliable group for venturing out into the world to scout areas, gather materials and fight threats (Although they didn't participate in any raids). Which ended up inspiring some other players to join so the guild got a bit larger, although they still remained a fairly small guild. Deus spent considerable time assisting the members that were below level 90 in their grinding. Deus When Deus first started out after the Catastrophe she avoided speaking too much to not draw attention to the masculine voice coming from such a little girl, she would frequently communicate through someone from the guild (one of the original members) with her whispering in their ear what she wanted to say, most people found this adorable. This stopped being a problem when her voice became more feminine, which most people assumed was just her gaining enough confidence to speak directly. Equipment Deus can usually be seen wielding either a Short Sword or a Grimoire both of which I will most likely name later. When using the Grimoire, Deus fights from a distance casting spells to assist her summons, when using the short sword, she fights alongside her summons in melee combat. She will avoid fighting in melee against opponents she can't handle, so will usually start a fight using the Grimoire and only switch to the sword if she thinks the enemy is weak enough. Category:Character Category:Log Horizon Category:Jason